Cheerocricy
by mcflybabe
Summary: Torrance has started college and everything is running smothly. That is until her best friend decides to join the cheerleading squad without her. Can Torrance join the squad by the summer trials and will her boyfriend be on her side.........or his sisters
1. Default Chapter

Cheerocricy

The cheerleading tournament was finally over. Torrance had patched things up with Cliff and for once in her life things were running smoothly. Well, that was apart from her pathetic excuse for a brother. Justin had insisted on wearing a "Cheerleading equals death" t-shirt to the tournament just to embarrass Torrance. But she wasn't taking any nonsense from Justin. She threatened him. Torrance said that she would tell all of Justin's classmates that he was at a cheerleading tournament if he even considered talking to her. But Justin seemed to get her drift and ignored the fact that he hadn't won the argument.

The summer went by as quickly as ever. Torrance had been on several dates with Cliff and he had practically spent the summer at her house. Even though Torrance was dating her best friends brother, Missy had got used to it and Cliff didn't seem to mind his sister tagging along when they went bowling or to watch a soccer match. College started and Torrance was in the same homeroom as Missy. Their desks happened to be next to each other and that was the way that Torrance wanted it to be. Cliff met Torrance in the canteen at lunchtime every day, apart from when he wanted to go and do "boys stuff" with his mates. She felt a little bit rejected that he had chosen his friends over her but at least it meant that she could spend some time with her best friend. They had been through a lot together and for this reason, Torrance was sure that they were closer now than ever before. She collected her books for forth period and walked towards where Missy usually sat, eating her lunch and occasionally drawing fake tattoos on her arm if she happened to get bored. But, Missy was no where to be seen. Her lunch table was empty and no one ever dared to sit there incase they got their heads bitten off. Missy wasn't really that bad but many people were scared of her because she had a bad reputation when she started high school. Looking around the canteen, Torrance saw the usual groups. There were the geeks in the far left corner, the computer club next to them, the wannabe rappers in the right hand corner, Brad Pitt fans on the left and right in the middle of the canteen, where they could always be seen was the cheerleading table. Torrance rolled her eyes and walked on. But, turning quickly to face the cheerleader's table was Missy sitting next to Isis, Courtney and Whitey. But what was she doing there? Torrance and Missy had agreed not to audition for the squad until they had made up their new routine. She raced over to the table where the three of them sat, casually talking about what they were going to where to the summer prom. Torrance stopped dead still about a metre away from the table. Oh no, she had promised to meet Cliff after he had finished playing football with Jan and Les. No, she said to herself, that can wait, this is far more important. She took a deep breath and walked up to the edge of the table. The three girls turned their heads and stared up at Torrance who was trembling and smiling at Missy's surprised face.

"Yes?" Isis asked, smugly laughing at Courtney who was trying out new styles on Whitney's hair. Torrance looked at Missy, who gave her a filthy look and wandered her stunned eyes back at Isis who was waiting for an answer.

"Um…….. I just came over to talk to Missy." She explained.

"Go on then………quickly" Isis said looking at Missy. Missy excused herself from Isis' conversation and walked over to the corner of the canteen where Torrance was waiting.

"What the hell are you doing? Some friend you are, I thought that we agreed not to audition until we had made up that new routine. You promised that you would come over on Saturday and practice….Missy?" Torrance stared at her with fiery eyes.

"I'm sorry Tor, it's just that you are so wrapped up with Cliff at the moment that you never have time for me any more."

Torrance stared in disbelief,

"That is so not true Missy, we are best friends, I just…"

"Save it Torrance, I'm one of them now." Missy answered. She looked over to Isis who was beckoning her to go and sit back at the table. While her head was turned, Torrance had walked out of the canteen, crying. She looked back through the tinted glass doors to see Missy looking surprised. But, she just shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to sit next to Isis.

"What was that about?" Isis asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Oh never mind" she answered, "our friendship is over". Isis' face lit up and she patted Missy firmly on the back.

"Finally you have seen sense," she yelled "you have got over that loser and made new, much nicer friends," she added. "Anyway, lets set a day for our Cheerleading auditions. We have to elect a captin and as I'm the most skilled cheerleader here………. I elect myself. Anyone disagree? Good" Isis yelled. She never gave anyone a chance to disagree, but she loved to be in charge and that was the way that it was going to stay.

Running down the hallway, towards the girl's bathroom, Torrance spotted a notice on the sports board. The cheerleaders were holding the auditions in two weeks. That was just enough time for Torrance to get her routine right. But, now that Isis and Missy were her enemies, how was she going to be able to get into the cheerleading squad without making herself look like an embarrassed idiot in front of the whole school? Well, Torrance knew one thing for sure; at least she had Cliff on her side. Or did she?


	2. Chapter 2

Cheerocricy

The cheerleading tournament was finally over. Torrance had patched things up with Cliff and for once in her life things were running smoothly. Well, that was apart from her pathetic excuse for a brother. Justin had insisted on wearing a "Cheerleading equals death" t-shirt to the tournament just to embarrass Torrance. But she wasn't taking any nonsense from Justin. She threatened him. Torrance said that she would tell all of Justin's classmates that he was at a cheerleading tournament if he even considered talking to her. But Justin seemed to get her drift and ignored the fact that he hadn't won the argument.

The summer went by as quickly as ever. Torrance had been on several dates with Cliff and he had practically spent the summer at her house. Even though Torrance was dating her best friends brother, Missy had got used to it and Cliff didn't seem to mind his sister tagging along when they went bowling or to watch a soccer match. College started and Torrance was in the same homeroom as Missy. Their desks happened to be next to each other and that was the way that Torrance wanted it to be. Cliff met Torrance in the canteen at lunchtime every day, apart from when he wanted to go and do "boys stuff" with his mates. She felt a little bit rejected that he had chosen his friends over her but at least it meant that she could spend some time with her best friend. They had been through a lot together and for this reason, Torrance was sure that they were closer now than ever before. She collected her books for forth period and walked towards where Missy usually sat, eating her lunch and occasionally drawing fake tattoos on her arm if she happened to get bored. But, Missy was no where to be seen. Her lunch table was empty and no one ever dared to sit there incase they got their heads bitten off. Missy wasn't really that bad but many people were scared of her because she had a bad reputation when she started high school. Looking around the canteen, Torrance saw the usual groups. There were the geeks in the far left corner, the computer club next to them, the wannabe rappers in the right hand corner, Brad Pitt fans on the left and right in the middle of the canteen, where they could always be seen was the cheerleading table. Torrance rolled her eyes and walked on. But, turning quickly to face the cheerleader's table was Missy sitting next to Isis, Courtney and Whitey. But what was she doing there? Torrance and Missy had agreed not to audition for the squad until they had made up their new routine. She raced over to the table where the three of them sat, casually talking about what they were going to where to the summer prom. Torrance stopped dead still about a metre away from the table. Oh no, she had promised to meet Cliff after he had finished playing football with Jan and Les. No, she said to herself, that can wait, this is far more important. She took a deep breath and walked up to the edge of the table. The three girls turned their heads and stared up at Torrance who was trembling and smiling at Missy's surprised face.

"Yes?" Isis asked, smugly laughing at Courtney who was trying out new styles on Whitney's hair. Torrance looked at Missy, who gave her a filthy look and wandered her stunned eyes back at Isis who was waiting for an answer.

"Um…….. I just came over to talk to Missy." She explained.

"Go on then………quickly" Isis said looking at Missy. Missy excused herself from Isis' conversation and walked over to the corner of the canteen where Torrance was waiting.

"What the hell are you doing? Some friend you are, I thought that we agreed not to audition until we had made up that new routine. You promised that you would come over on Saturday and practice….Missy?" Torrance stared at her with fiery eyes.

"I'm sorry Tor, it's just that you are so wrapped up with Cliff at the moment that you never have time for me any more."

Torrance stared in disbelief,

"That is so not true Missy, we are best friends, I just…"

"Save it Torrance, I'm one of them now." Missy answered. She looked over to Isis who was beckoning her to go and sit back at the table. While her head was turned, Torrance had walked out of the canteen, crying. She looked back through the tinted glass doors to see Missy looking surprised. But, she just shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to sit next to Isis.

"What was that about?" Isis asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Oh never mind" she answered, "our friendship is over". Isis' face lit up and she patted Missy firmly on the back.

"Finally you have seen sense," she yelled "you have got over that loser and made new, much nicer friends," she added. "Anyway, lets set a day for our Cheerleading auditions. We have to elect a captin and as I'm the most skilled cheerleader here………. I elect myself. Anyone disagree? Good" Isis yelled. She never gave anyone a chance to disagree, but she loved to be in charge and that was the way that it was going to stay.

Running down the hallway, towards the girl's bathroom, Torrance spotted a notice on the sports board. The cheerleaders were holding the auditions in two weeks. That was just enough time for Torrance to get her routine right. But, now that Isis and Missy were her enemies, how was she going to be able to get into the cheerleading squad without making herself look like an embarrassed idiot in front of the whole school? Well, Torrance knew one thing for sure; at least she had Cliff on her side. Or did she?

That night, Torrance tried her best to make up some original moves and put them into a new dance. But she just couldn't get them right. Somehow, the old Torrance wasn't showing and she couldn't think of anything new. Watching over her old tapes of the Toro's cheerleading from games, she had a great idea. Torrance was going to take the moves from the Toro's and jumble them up into a whole new routine! Well…she had made most of them up in the first place so, they were in the wrong if they had trademarked them! Yes…that was bound to work! But, if only Missy was there, they could make up a routine together and it would be perfect. However hard Torrance tried to concentrate, she just couldn't stop thinking about the squad. What if she does the routine perfectly and then the squad turn her down, just because they dislike her? Either way, she was going to do that routine and make it into the squad!

It was 10:30pm and Torrance sat holding the phone…just waiting for Cliff to call her. Biting her nails and nervously waiting, Torrance decided to just ring Cliff herself. As the phone began to ring, Torrance got second thoughts and quickly slammed the phone down. "No" she said. "What are you doing?"

She picked up the phone again and dialled his home number.

"Hello?" Cliff answered. Torrance froze. "Hello? Tor?"

On the other end, Torrance was breathing heavily, trying to speak, but the words just weren't coming out. Why she was so nervous, she didn't know. She hadn't done anything wrong, no one had.

"Torrance will you just speak to me?" Cliff yelled.

"Oh sorry! I think the line went dead, I was trying to speak but…"

" Ok, ok it's alright, I believe you" Cliff whispered. "What's up? You've been kind of anxious today."

Torrance breathed loudly. "Well I have fallen out with your sister and I don't even know why." She said. "It's not even my fault, I don't think. I haven't even upset her."

"Oh, I see, Cheerleader trouble!" Cliff answered. "I'll talk to her, don't you worry Tor, everything will be fine and you'll be back as best friends tomorrow, you'll see!" Cliff finally said.

"Oh would you. Thanks so much. I love you" Torrance whispered.

"Yea. I love you too babe, see you tomorrow."

So…Torrance could relax a bit more. Well she couldn't' really. At least she had one weight off of her shoulders. Now…. back to her routine. He beginning was ok…and the ending was great only the middle was slightly messy and needed sorting out. But, the audition wasn't until next week and she had loads of time. Torrnace, feeling exhausted, flumed backwards onto her bed and fell straight asleep.

The following morning was such a rush. Torrnace had forgotten that her parents had taken her younger brother to a football match and she was left home alone to get up in time for school. As she had fallen asleep in her clothes, she was hot, smelly and had forgotten to set her alarm. Ripping off her clothes and running into the shower, Torrance had 20 minutes until she had to get out of the door. She made some toast, picked out an outfit and packed her bag. The toast popped up out of the new bright red toaster and with a jammy piece of toast in her mouth, Torrnace ran out of the door, locking it behind her. It was a very hot summers day and she was glad that she had put on her skimpy denim shorts and her new little yellow top. Her pink sandals were slightly on the old side as they were bought last year but…they were fashionable and on a day like this, people would be glad to walk around bare-footed. Finishing her toast and walking through the school gates, Torrance bumped into Isis and her new "gang" standing in a big group. Jan and Les had obviously been told by Isis that they either had to ignore Torrance, or get out of the squad because they were usually happy to escape from the "Isis Clan" and talk to Torrance.

Missy seemed to be ignoring Torrance all day and she was having seconds doubts about whether Cliff had actually spoken to her or not. Torrance definitely wasn't going to confront Missy or any of her Ex-friends so she just had to lay low for a bit until she got into the squad. Bu maybe it wasn't going to be as easy as she first thought!


End file.
